


(If You Want It)

by Metz77



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Microfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metz77/pseuds/Metz77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's this simple," the woman said. "You have to choose: him or me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If You Want It)

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in an old writing folder. I think I wrote it sometime around 2008 or 2009, then I edited it before posting.

Pepper looked blearily at the other woman over her fifth — sixth? — vodka. "It's this simple," the woman said. "You have to choose: him or me. We can't keep this quiet forever, and when he finds out there'll be hell to pay."

"I dunno," Pepper said, slurring slightly. "Me an' him, we've been havin' a lot of agu— armuge— fights lately..." She trailed off.

The other woman tried to suppress a smile, but one corner of her lips twitched. That was all Pepper needed to see. "You bitch."

She walked unsteadily out of the bar, and War never saw her again.


End file.
